Devices for measuring and analyzing body's movement and applications therefor are needed in the field of medical treatment and sports. In one example, methods for measuring COG (Center Of Gravity) of a body and COP (Center Of Pressure) of a body are being used in the devices for measuring and analyzing body's movement.
COG and COP relate to training achievement of athletes and the measurement of the variance of COG and COP prevents falling accident and makes treatment thereof possible. Also, the measurement is used to determine gait pattern and abnormal gait.
In one example, Korean patent No. 10-0894895 titled as “Movement, Gait, and Posture Assessment and Intervention System and Method, MGPAISM” discloses that COG and COP are calculated by signals of FSR (Force Sensing Resistor) sensors for determining gait. Here, a plurality of FSR sensors are used such that the maximum FSR output is detected from measurements of the FSR sensors and it is estimated to be COP.
Also, Korean laid-open patent publication No. 10-2011-0072328 titled as “Method for Analyzing Walking Pattern” discloses that a plurality of FSR sensors are attached and ‘Island’ which is an error is removed from outputs of a plurality of FSR sensors.
However, in case of the Korean laid-open patent publication No. 10-2011-0072328, it is possible to make an accurate measurement by attaching many sensors onto the plantar portion, but it is costly to realize the system.
Therefore, if it is possible to determine abnormal gait accurately with fewer sensors, it would be preferable since cost for the system is reduced.